


Of Motorcycles and Quiet Truths

by MurkyCat



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, May/December Relationship, Romantic Friendship, STRAIGHT UP ROMANCE, You Have Been Warned, hand holding, vaguely romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyCat/pseuds/MurkyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's odd, Lauren thinks, that a sound she's heard so little in her life can be so familiar, and make her long for something she can't exactly put a name to.</p><p>Luckily, someone's there to help with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Motorcycles and Quiet Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This was harder than I had anticipated, but I think pulled it off. So please enjoy some teacher/student sort -of romance! xD

**Of Motorcycles and Quiet Truths**

 

The sound was so out of place among the rustling of the trees that she heard it nearly instantly. A soft rumble, echoing off surrounding hills, flowing through the valleys. She stepped out on the small porch, momentarily distracted by the breeze soft against her face; since Xandred’s defeat, she'd found a new appreciation for the simpler things in life.

 

But then it rumbled again, retaining her attention, and she knew suddenly who it was. There was only one person it could be, really. The locals were friendly, but reflected her wishes to be alone to focus on her life and what she wanted to do with it. Besides, none of their bikes purred so perfectly as this one.

 

She leaned over the railing, shading her eyes from the early morning sun as the window rustled her golden hair. She smiled slightly, the first rays glinting off the orange flames painted on the side of the bike.

 

It was odd, Lauren thought, that a sound she'd heard so little in her life could be so familiar, and make her long for something she couldn't really put a name to.

 

The motorcycle and its rider blazed a path up the hillside, and as her visitor wasted no time traveling, she thought she could try to look presentable. Or at least put a robe on.

 

She yanked out off the bathroom door and wrapped it around herself, returning to her spot on the porch just as the bike took the last mile.

 

Its rider slowed the transport carefully as he rumbled into the pebbled drive. He shut off the bike, and a soft, warm smile broke out on her face, “Hello, stranger.”

 

Ji held the helmet in his lap, smiling back just as fondly, “You don't mind the company, I hope?”

 

“Company as special as this?” She grinned. “ _ Never.  _ Come on in. I'll make you some tea.”

 

*

 

It's  _ longing,  _ Lauren realizes, placing two cups on saucers on the red and white serving tray. The cups were a simple, classic chocolate brown, like the teapot that she next adds to the tray. A small bowl of fresh lemon slices and sugar cubes sit alongside the small dish of creamer.

 

Longing, because after everything, Ji is the only thing that hasn't changed.

 

Jayden is her brother, and she will always love him, but he is far from the little boy she remembers leaving behind. They're more like strangers trying to play at family than anything. That being said, she hopes they can reconnect, now that they have the time.

 

And she wasn't trying to fool anyone. The other Samurai rangers had been unwilling allies, but she couldn't, and wouldn't, call them friends. The potential was there, but so was the distrust. And that she couldn't begrudge them. After all, she'd kept a huge secret from them.

 

Even the Shiba House has changed. She remembers trees that were saplings when she left now sky-high, tiny sprouts now vining along the walls, blooming beautifully. The pebbles were colored differently, the stones were different, even the  _ door _ was different! It was home and not home, and she missed it yet she didn't.

 

But Ji…he remained a constant, unchanged from the day she'd left Shiba House for her training. Perhaps a few more lines around his eyes and some gray in his hair, but fundamentally, he was the same. 

 

It made her long for the days before she was named heir, before she spent all her time training and practicing the sealing symbol, when she was just a child. When life was simple. 

 

Perhaps there was a chance to go back to that, she thought, setting the tray on the table.

 

“So what brings you here, Master Ji?” Lauren asked warmly, pouring him a cup of steaming green tea. Two slices of lemon, more sugar cubes than anyone would expect. 

 

Ji looked surprised that she would remember such a trivial thing, but took the cup with a bright smile; Lauren flushed, ducking her head as she prepped her own cup. One slice of lemon, two sugar cubes.

 

“Ah, well Jayden has taken a trip, and the house was rather lonely with just myself,” He replied easily, sipping his tea. His eyes closed as he savored it, and she couldn't help but think he looked good like that; happy, content.

 

“Oh,” Lauren said, surprised. She took a sip of her own tea, humming with satisfaction; perfect. She cradled the cup, cocking her head, “Where did he go?”

 

Smiling just slightly, as if he were trying to hold back a grin, “The beach.”

 

Lauren nodded slowly; there was a beach less than an hour from Panorama City, but who was she to judge? Her brother had worked hard, so hard, and deserved whatever he wanted.

 

“Sounds nice,” She nodded, more resolute. “He deserves it. I'm glad he decided to go do something instead of just sit at home.” 

 

Ji nodded in agreement, sipping his tea. He was the picture of contentment, the lines around his eyes not strained like usual. A weight had lifted from them all.

 

“I wanted to see you,” Left Ji’s mouth just as Lauren said, “I'm glad you're here.”

 

They both blinked at each other, turning red a moment later. 

 

Both embarrassed, they refused to speak. But Lauren cleared her throat quietly, “I mean…you’re the only thing that hasn't changed in all the time I've been gone. Everything is so different now…you’re…well, you're home.”

 

She flushed as red as the robe she wore when she realized what she said, but it was the truth. 

 

Ji gave her a white smile full of warmth, “Thank you, Lauren. You, on the other hand…you've grown to be a beautiful young woman.”

 

“A lot of that is thanks to you, Ji, and all your guidance through the years,” She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “Your letters got me through some tough times. I'm not sure I would've made it without them.”

 

“I have no doubt you would've,” Ji said with conviction. “You're strong, like your mother was. You and Jayden both are.”

 

Lauren smiled, remembering what little bit she could of her mother. Her flaxen hair. Her cherry blossom perfume. Her command of a sword. It felt good to be compared to a woman everyone spoke highly of, that she hadn't got the chance to get to know.

 

Ji shifted uncomfortably, placing his cup on the table to wring his hands a bit. It was unlike him to be so nervous. Lauren found herself mirroring his actions, surprised at how he took her hands and how perfectly they fit. 

 

“Lauren, I feel like I should should tell you how I feel,” Ji said awkwardly, throat nearly convulsing. Lauren, however, was surprised at how calm she was, “Yes, Ji?”

 

“It could change everything,” He warned her quietly, but she only smiled brightly, “But only for the better, of that I'm sure.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
